The Age of Conquest
The Age of Conquest has two chapters or versions, they use the same tech trees but have a different set of wonders and flavour. *Birth of an Empire, by Azangara *The Raj Rising, by Beelim Solutions. What do we really know about this mod? Not much other than the following: #Altered balance #Ships are expensive and are created long #FORTS have become costlier and deadlier #Wonders except for the Temple of Tikal, Taj Mahal and Red Fort will be deactivated. #Arc de Triomphe will be replaced by Eldorado wonder. #when the maximum resources of a quick victory will not work on an average level of complexity, even with the Indians who have no FORTS and artillery. #most long-range artillery unit, is created slowly. #arrows have a longer reload time, and the bullet deviation from goals to 5. #cavalry became faster and deadlier. #New sounds shot muskets and artillery #The Indians now without artillery and fortifications, as this was not. but now the Indians ( Iroquois, Dakota) units are produced faster, archers become more dangerous, the Marines quickly in battle and fastest cavalry than all Nations. #the colonists artilery very expensive #wonders of the world belong only to their nation Other observations #Some features from Rise of the Moderns and Rise of Napoleon (namely the tech tree and the insertion of a new building hierarchy) will be present. #Because of the above, new mercenary and auxiliaries will be recruitable. Some are recruited from the temple, others from the tavern. Pirates are the most common but there will be others, and the 4 attrition techs are instrumental in having them recruited. What about factions? Meditertranean (2/24) *Spain *Portugal Advanced American (6/24) *Incas *Mayan *Nahuatl European (11/24) *England *France *USA *Germany *Netherlands Advaced Indian (15/24) In theory we can meld both Advanced Indian and Sub-Sahgaran together. Mud buildings all, but wooden forts and defences. *Pueblo Indians *Apaches *Comanche Ideally, reducing the tilesets from 9 to 8 would be optimal. Primitive Indian (19/24) *Haida *Iroquois *Lakota Russian (20/24) *Russia Afro-Muslim (22/24) *Morocco *Turkey/Egypt Sub-Saharan (24/24) These factions are confined to the use of arquebuses *Ethiopian - Ethiopian Jinete *Bornu - Bornu Heavy Cavalry "African" (????) Uses primtive vanilla European *Pirates/Malagasy *Akan - African musketeers *Kongo - African musketeers Basic resources Basic resources are the resources that you claim from the environment. Food Food is your primary resource in the game and used to create most of your troops and workers, and is also required to fuel Civics research in order to raise the number of cities you control. To gather food, *Construct farms and staff them with villagers *Build fishing ships and deploy them near fish and whale patches *Construct more cities *Seek out a rare resource such as Wine or Bison Timber Timber Timber is one of the basic building blocks of your Nation. It is used in the construction of everything from lecterns for universities and churches, to the frames of mighty battleships and siege engines. Timber is vital for Economics research at your library to maintain control over your economy. To gather timber, *Construct woodmen's posts and staff them with villagers *Construct more cities *Seek out a rare resource such as Salt or Coal Metal Metal represents the various metals that are used throughout the world in the construction of many things. This include the iron of a sword, the steel of a Knight's armour....or the alloys of a cannon barrel. It is required to raise your population cap and decrease costs of military units (and their upgrades) via Military research at your library, and libertarian reforms. To gather metal, *Construct mines and staff them with villagers *Seek out a rare resource such as Copper or Whale Wealth Wealth Wealth is a measurement of your Nation's overall income. In order to gain wealth, you must create markets and establish trade routes between cities where merchants will buy and sell their various wares. It is vital for collecting knowledge, scientific study and the implementation of totalitarian social policy. To gather wealth, *Build houses of worship, markets and ports: each instance produces a small trickle of wealth *Create caravans and send them to friendly cities to trade *Research taxation at the House of Worship *Seek out a rare resource such as Diamonds or Peacocks Coal file:ugol.jpg Coal, a highly combustible non-metallic substance, is found deep underground. It is highly prized, particularly for gunpowder weapons. Coal is also consumed in the process of researching metallurgical upgrades. To gather wealth, *Find rocks and construct Collieries over them, each Collier *Construct Coking Plants to help increase the output of Coal throughout your empire. Knowledge Knowledge is perhaps one of the greatest resources that any Nation can have. It allows your nation to grow and mature, to make great technological leaps and flourish. You use knowledge to research things like mathematics, coinage, and even gunpowder. You will need knowledge for library research as well as the creation of gunpowder units. To gather knowledge, *Construct libraries and universities *Staff your universities with scholars *Seek out a rare resource such as Wool or Papyrus Some factions have bonuses in collecting resources. For instance, the Muslim civilisations are experts at gathering food, while the Burgundians are adept at collecting resources from newly-constructed buildings. Category:The Age of Conquest